First Love Never Dies
by Seliphra
Summary: Tsukishima has been in love with his best friend Hachimenroppi for yeas, but when he finally manages to tell him how he feels it's a reaction he never expected. SHOUNEN AI, Fluff, Izuo and Tsukioppi


**Okay! Howdy y'all! First things first, this is a SEQUEL/SIDE FIC! This is FOLLOWING the events of my story 'The Missing Year' and revolves around Shizuo and Izaya's son Tsukishima and their step-son/Tsuki's bff Hachimenroppi! I may or may not write a SECOND sequel for these two involving their first time, I will write one for the other siblings as well. Remember to review please, and let me know if I nailed it or failed it~!**

**Disclaimer: I own Durarara! *dodges vending machine* Okay, I wish I did, I don't...but the guy who DOES own it wrote fanfictions and Doujinshi for it...and yes, he DID mean for Izaya and Shizuo to be slashed~**

**Warnings: Boy x boy, yaoi, suggested mpreeg, suggested Izuo, Tsukioppi, fluff, and ...that's about it really.**

* * *

><p>Tsukishima Orihara frowned and looked around realizing he had no idea where he was. Again. He sat down on the nearest bench he could find, adjusting his white messenger bag so it was beside him on the bench as he pulled his phone out and texted his best friend whom he was supposed to be meeting.<p>

[I'm lost…]  
>[Again?] Was Hachimenroppi's reply and Tsukishima couldn't help smiling a little.<br>[Yes. Help please?]  
>[Okay, what's around you?] Tsukishima looked around, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger as he did so.<br>[Well, I'm on a bench. I don't think Kanra or Shizuka were here recently since there doesn't seem to be any destruction]  
>[Okay, well that narrows it down a little…]<br>[There's a large bill-board with Kasuka-oji-san on it]

[Be right there] Tsukishima sighed softly and leaned back waiting for his friend to show up. Well, Roppi thought of HIM as a friend, but really Tsukishima had been in love with him for years. He pulled the scarf around his neck up near his mouth, shivering a bit as the wind blew through the city of Ikebukuro. At least he wasn't the only scarf-wearer today. It was February fourteenth, valentine's day, and though he had received some chocolate he didn't really care for the girls giving it to him. He had inherited his mother's good looks after all even if he did have his father's eyes. Most people told him his eyes were pretty though. It was Roppi he wanted something from today, though he hardly kept his hopes up. Roppi was far less popular than Tsuki as well. His anti-social personality and supposed hatred of humans drove most people away but he got along alright with Tsukishima's family. The likeness between his best friend and his father though was uncanny and many people though he must be related somehow. Even Shizuo had been suspicious of him, asking just who he had been sleeping around with but a DNA test proved no relationship existed between Izaya Orihara and Hachimenroppi Tanaka. (He also had no relation to Shizuo's former boss Tom Tanaka, the same last names being a mere coincidence)

"Here you are. Honestly, you would lose your own damn head if it weren't attached to your neck…" Roppi mumbled, his bright red eyes glaring a little but Tsukishima's smile was like pure sunshine when he saw his friend. Tsuki's smile made Roppi smile in a conditioned responding smile and he even put up with the big hug Tsuki gave him before tugging the hood of his jacket up. It was similar to Izaya's, except with red fur instead of tan or white and it was probably the only similarity they had personality wise. Roppi after all had claimed to hate all humans after his parents were killed and this offended Izaya who still had his hobby of 'people watching' though he kept his trolling to a minimum now after Shizuo threatened to kick him out of their bed.

"Tsukishima…people are watching…" Roppi reminded, prodding the other teen to make him let go and Tsukishima blushed and let him go.  
>"S-sorry…"<br>"Honestly, you're seventeen, act like it would you?"  
>"S-sorry," Tsukishima said again, still smiling at Roppi who smiled back despite himself and took his step-brothers hand as they walked. They did this since they were just young and it was a habit they continued even now though Tsuki was beginning to feel a little depressed when they did. He believed it held a different significance to the teen he was in love with then it did to him and this saddened him greatly. He had decided long ago to make no mention of his feelings to anyone else which meant the whole family found out. No one had mentioned anything to Roppi about it though agreeing that if Tsukishima wanted to tell him he would.<p>

"You got a lot of chocolate today. You like any of them?" Roppi asked, trying hard to sound casual as he pried.  
>"Not really…"<br>"Hm. Well they're off the list then~" He said almost happily which made Tsukishima blink in shock. He had no idea after all that Roppi felt exactly the same as he did and had long ago decided that he would hate whomever Tsukishima chose the most out of all the loathsome humans in the world.

"What list?" Tsukishima asked hoping he sounded clueless. He knew nothing of this list of course, but he tended to feign an act of air-headedness and as he often got lost in his own school it was fairly believable.  
>"Hm~? You have a crush on someone and I intend to learn who it is!" Tsukishima stopped dead making Roppi tug his arm and then turn to watch him when he realized his best friend wasn't moving with him.<p>

"H-how-? Why?"  
>"Well, who ever she is she can't possibly be good enough," Roppi pouted sourly and Tsukishima frowned a little.<br>"Roppi…you should just ask you know!"  
>"Because you would really tell me…" Roppi grumbled though his cheeks dusted light in embarrassment.<p>

"Well, no, you're right I wouldn't. You attacked the first girl who tried to kiss me…" Tsukishima smiled though at the thought.  
>"See? So I have to find out for myself. Whoever it is, I have decided, will be the human I hate most,"<br>"You really should stop saying you hate humans,"  
>"Well I DO hate humans. Why shouldn't I say something if it's true?"<br>"You hate all humans?"  
>"Yes,"<br>"You hate me?"  
>"No, why would I hate you?" He asked making Tsukishima chuckled lightly and smile.<p>

"I'm human," He pointed out and Roppi shook his head.  
>"No. Your Father is human but your mother is a monster, and I don't mind monsters or half-monsters. In fact I like them," He said making Tsukishima shake his head.<p>

"You sound like Dad you know…"  
>"Tch. As if,"<br>"What if you like the person I like then?" Tsukishima asked deciding to risk it after all. If things got awkward he could lie and say it was a joke right? Izaya had always been proud at how easily Tsukishima could lie though Shizuo had always scolded him for doing so…even if he was able to repair their nearly destroyed relationship in time for Shizuka and Kanra to be conceived.

"I would stop liking them," Roppi replied simply.  
>"What if I liked you?" He asked then trying not to sound too hopeful.<br>"I would say you were lying. No one likes me," Roppi meant to sound strong but Tsukishima noticed the slight tremble in his voice and the way his whole body flinched inwards as though he were trying not to curl into a small ball.

"I like you," He said. Yes, maybe this was the best course of action. Roppi had been very fragile for a few years now and though Shizuo and Izaya had taken him in as though he were one of their own and put him into counselling things were still very hard for the young teen.

"Well yes, but we ARE friends," He pointed out, though his red eyes softened up at the words.  
>"No…Roppi…I…I love you,"<br>"Hm? Well friends love each other," Roppi said, not daring to believe that Tsukishima meant what he was saying.  
>"Damn it Roppi! I'm IN love with you okay?" Tsukishima's cheeks burned bright red and his glasses slipped down his nose when he said this and it made Hachimenroppi turn just as red, his breath catching in his throat.<p>

"Y-you don't mean that…" He decided finally, irritating Tsukishima a little.  
>"Fine. I'll prove it then!" He declared before pulling the other to him and kissing him hard on the mouth. Roppi's eyes widened as this happened and he dared not move until the blonde teen released his mouth, his face so red a tomato would be ashamed to show itself in his presence.<p>

"I-I.." Tsuki's eyes widened when he realized what he had done and he looked like he wished he could disappear right where he stood.  
>"You're a terrible kisser…" Roppi said suddenly and then he giggled. It bubbled up from some long forgotten recess of his heart and spilled out until he was laughing hysterically right there on the sidewalk, people eyeing him as though he were insane. Slowly though, Tsukishima grinned and then he too laughed before choking out an apology for being a terrible kisser.<p>

* * *

><p>They continued their way back and returned to find everyone else out of the apartment that was large enough to be considered a condo and Roppi smirked a little.<br>"Wanna know how to improve your technique?" He asked casually, still grinning wider than he had in three years and Tsukishima nodded.  
>"Sure,"<br>"Practice~" Roppi said before connecting their lips again, his arms coming around the surprised, though pleased, blonde teen who wrapped his own arms around Roppi's waist.

"What are you-Oh…" Not alone as they thought… They broke apart, both boys turning a furious shade of red as they turned to see Tsukishima's sister Kimiko who merely grinned like a mad-woman.  
>"Wait until everyone else hears about this…" She purred happily making both boys groan in unison.<p> 


End file.
